1. Field of the Invention
There are many types of baseball training devices with which practicing hitting involves hitting a ball with extreme force. The present invention is one of them.
2. Description of Prior Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field. With baseball, beginners seek to learn to swing; non-beginners strive to perfect their swings. For beginners, it is very desired if they can maximise the number of swings in a given period of time. For serious players, they would like to maintain their swings. When practicing hitting with a training device, some players prefer to have the ball attached to the device; others prefer not to so as to see the trajectory the ball will take after it is hit. Many baseball training devices for practicing hitting have been developed over the years. Baseball prior art relevant to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,494 to Kelly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,367 to Oyarzabal; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,419 to Incaudo et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,582 to Minniear; U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,050 to Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,087 to Cone; U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,039 to Tsai et al. The commonality of the present invention with a sub-set of prior art is they seek to allow the player to practice in a small space. The commonality of the present invention with another sub-set of prior art is they seek to allow the player to see the trajectory of the ball after it is hit. The present invention diverges from such prior art most importantly in the way it deals with the force imparted to the device when the ball is hit.